


éaduairim agus mídéanamh

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Ní bheirtear uaisle, déantar é.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	éaduairim agus mídéanamh

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Misunderstandings, and Mismaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/544578) by [wanderlustlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover). 



Ní thuigeann sí é. Gach gníomh a dhéanann sí, gach eagla, tógann sé leanbh.

Tuiscint, easpa, agus maithiúnas gan éisteacht.


End file.
